musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Queenadreena
Michael Vakalis Melanie Garside Pete Howard Janne Jarvis Richard Adams Dom Bouffard }} QueenAdreena are an independent rock band from London, currently signed to One Little Indian Records. Vocalist KatieJane Garside and guitarist Crispin Gray had previously collaborated in the celebrated but short-lived band Daisy Chainsaw. They were joined by drummer Billy Freedom and bassist Orson Wajih and then released their first album, Taxidermy, in 2000, on the Blanco y Negro Records imprint. After its release, the band's name was changed slightly, from "Queen Adreena" to "QueenAdreena," and subsequent releases reflect this. Billy Freedom was replaced in 2002 by drummer Pete Howard, formerly of The Clash. Billy now plays with the upcoming London band Cape Fear. The band signed with Rough Trade for their second album, 2002's Drink Me, featuring the single "Pretty Like Drugs." Rough Trade dropped them shortly after the release of Drink Me, and Wajih left the band at that time. The band signed with One Little Indian Records and released 2005's The Butcher and the Butterfly with KatieJane's sister Melanie Garside on bass, who left soon after and was replaced by Paul Jackson (not the fusion bassist of the same name). Following The Butcher and the Butterfly the band recorded a live album at the Institute of Contemporary Arts titled Live at the ICA. Later Paul Jackson was replaced by Nomi Leonard. During this time QueenAdreena independently released Ride a Cock Horse, an album composed of early demos. In 2008, QueenAdreena released the album Djin in Japan on Imperial Records, however, this was not actively promoted by the band which is now effectively on a hiatus. In a recent interview, Crispin Gray stated "I wouldn’t rule out some kind of reunion gigs in the future. I don’t think there will be another record from Queenadreena though, I would be very surprised myself. I haven’t heard from Katie in well over a year and I don’t know where she is." Discography * Taxidermy, 2000 (Blanco y Negro Records) * Drink Me, 2002 (Rough Trade Records) * The Butcher and the Butterfly, 2005 (One Little Indian Records) * Live at the ICA, 2005 (One Little Indian Records) * Ride A Cock Horse, 2007 (Independently Released) * Djin, 2008 (Imperial Records) Members Last known line-up: *KatieJane Garside – Vocals (1999–2009) *Crispin Gray – Guitar (1999–2009) *Nomi Leonard – Bass (2006–2009) *Bambi – Drums (2008–2009) Past members: *Billy Freedom – Drums (1999–2002. Provided drums on 'Taxidermy') *Pete Howard – Drums (2002–2008 Provided drums on all albums except 'Taxidermy') *Orson Wajih – Bass (1999–2002. Played on the 'Taxidermy' tour and on the 'Drink Me' album.) *Janne Jarvis – Bass (Autumn 2002. Played on the 'Drink Me' tour.) *Richard Adams – Bass (December 2002–Spring 2003. Played the 'Crash' live soundtrack, and toured in early 2003. Co-wrote 'Pull Me under' which was played live under the title 'Carpet Burn'.) *Michael Vakalis – Bass (May/June 2003. Played on a French tour.) *Dom Bouffard – Bass (Summer/Autumn 2003 - Played on a UK tour.) *Melanie Garside – Bass (Autumn 2003–Early 2005. Played bass at the Killing Joke support at the Astoria, London (as seen on the 'QueenAdreena Live' DVD), and provided bass on 'The Butcher And The Butterfly', co-writing several tracks, and played live gigs for over a year before leaving.) *Paul Jackson – Bass (2005–2006. Played live for about a year.) External links * Official site * Queenadreena at One Little Indian Records * [http://wennsrockt.de/queen-adreena Interview and live videos at wenn's rockt! WebTV] * Recent interview with Crispin Grey on current status of the band Category:English heavy metal musical groups Category:English rock music groups Category:One Little Indian Records artists Category:Rough Trade Records artists es:Queenadreena fr:Queen Adreena fi:QueenAdreena sv:Queen Adreena